


Drink with Father

by Hi_C_Orange



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_C_Orange/pseuds/Hi_C_Orange
Summary: Kid Raditz used to curiously stared at his father Bardock drank the liquor. Now, in HFIL, the late Raditz looked at his late father, who sat next to him and drank. The very short story of father and son.





	Drink with Father

As his father poured the liquor out of the bottle and drank a sake-cup, Kid Raditz stared at his father.

"... What’s up?"

"Dad, is it good?"

"... Kinda."

With a wry smile, Bardock put the cup on the table.

The moment Raditz reached for the cup, "Ouch!" Bardock's two fingers struck Raditz's left hand.

"Much too young, brat. Have some milk." With that, Bardock drained the cup at a draught.

Making a pout, Raditz held a mug of hot milk, which his mother made, with both his hands and drank it up.

The wind of Hell was chilling and penetrating.

The late Raditz looked at his late father, who sat next to him and drank.

"... What’s up? "

"... Nothin’."

Raditz looked away from his father.

"Wanna drink, son?" Bardock thrusted another cup into Raditz’s hand. It used to look too big for Kid Raditz, but now it was so small that it fit in the palm of his hand.

A generous quantity of sake was poured into Raditz’s cup from a bottle in his father's hand, and Bardock clinked two cups.

Raditz set the cup to his lips, and then he was surprised that his father’s sake was very strong and had a dry taste more than expected.

"Have you always drunk such strong sake?"

"Yeah. Don't you like?" His father, Bardock grinned.

Raditz lowered his gaze to look at the cup in his palm, and murmured with sentimentality.

"... Yes, I love it, just like you."


End file.
